Unlikely Alliances
by Soul's Requiem
Summary: “Please stop.”I gasped, though I no longer struggled.I caught myself before I whimpered in protest.A boyish smile settled on his face.“You’re telling me to stop, but a thousand years of pent up sexual frustration is begging me to continue.”Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this story has very mature situations, and I won't sugar coat them. So if you're underage, or you just don't like that kind of stuff… Like SEX for instance, then I suggest you stop reading because this story is not for you. It will be tasteful though with a storyline, so it's not just mindless fucking I assure you. You see Inuyasha|Kagome action in the second chapter, promise. ;)

--

I do not own Inuyasha silly goose.

--

Here's the full summary I promised;

Kagome Higurashi; a vampire. Inuyasha Tashio a hybrid. Shards of the Shikon Jewel scattered about the globe, and multiple clans at each other's throats for the collected shards. It is found out that the reason the vampire clan seem to have the most collected shards is because they have a special _priestess _on their side with special eyes—eyes that can see the jewel, and senses that can tell when a jewel is in range. Knowing this, Inuyasha leader of the Werewolf clan takes interest in her. He then abducts her and brings her back to his clan's mansion. She is to help him against her will to assure her friends are untouched. How will Kagome deal with being around this extremely physical being once he unexpectedly finds out that she is also a _virgin? _And what happens when a powerful, rogue demon begins collected the shards at an alarming rate? Will the werewolf clan and the vampire clan form a temporary alliance to keep such a powerful item out of such a dark monsters hands?

--

The van was quiet, a lot quieter than usual. All I could hear was the tires humming against the asphalt in a low rhythmic counterpoint with the wheeze of the air conditioner as we cut through the dark night. Fitful beams from the moon danced along the surface of the murky black marsh. It created a sort of gloomy radiance; an illusion of brilliant imagery. When in retrospect it was only a smelly old swamp graced by the ivory reflection of the moon. The eeriness to either side of the van was fitting; after all we were on our way to a suicide mission, not that I care. _I'm already dead. _

I've actually been alive for well over a thousand years, but I'm as dead as the scattered bones in the cemetery. Most call my kind an abomination; we're neither alive nor are we dead. We're simply marionettes controlled by an anonymous puppet master—_what a glorious way to live._

My hand touched the cold steel on my lap. I hadn't the chance to holster my gun since the last battle. In the hast of the moment I just set it down there. My chocolate brown irises regarded it for a moment. The intricate vintage design that coated the butt of the gun, and twined around the barrel—then there was the pretty old English initial K. Its twin had a similar design except it was pure white while its sister was ebony, the initial on this one was H. _Kagome Higurashi… _That's what the initials stand for. That's what they call me. Isn't it silly form to be called the name you died with? I personally think it should be altered at least a bit… That way I wouldn't have to bother with the constant requiem of my past every time my name is called.

A daunting chill ran down my back when a familiar face appeared in my mind. It was a young boy not yet out of middle school, and his face was bathed in blood. I shook my head whilst vigorously rubbing my arms to rid myself of the unease, as well as the familiar stranger that occupied my mind.

"Kagome, are you alright?" My best friend and comrade Sango Taijiya inquired. Just her soft, delicate voice was enough to soothe my tormented state of mind. I turned to her my brow creased and a dismissive smile on my pink lips. "You're not ok. You look pale. You should've stayed behind." She chided. Sango was beautiful, elegant—but not in a way that made her unapproachable. Her brown hair and pale complexion, not to mention her perfect physique and dazzling chestnut eyes… She was quite the commodity among us lowly _vampires_.

"I'm fine." I answered. It would be a long shot to convince her with my feeble feint, but the conviction in my eyes appeared to be keeping her worry at bay. "Besides shouldn't you be a little more worried Miroku?" I asked in an attempt to postpone my own interrogation. Sango turned to look over her shoulder to see said raven haired man slipping in and out of a slight somnolence. At the last stop he had suffered a bit of a concussion, so his fatigue was merely a symptom.

"I couldn't care less! Maybe this way he'll just do us a favor and drop dead." She replied, turning her nose up in the air. I tried my hardest not to let the building laughter escape my tightly sealed lips. "If he hadn't been so damn distracted with ass grabbing he wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with."

Ah, that was Miroku for you. Forever the womanizing lecher. He was actually quite attractive. If only he could keep his wandering hands in check, he wouldn't be getting hurt so often that way.

"Miroku, wake your lazy ass up. We're approaching the site." Kenji growled impatiently from the driver's seat. There was a bit of shuffling behind me so I assumed that was him stirring from his potentially lethal nap.

We were almost there and it was until that moment that I took the time to realize that our numbers had dwindled since the first confrontation with the enemy. It was six of us altogether, and that wasn't much… Not when going against a foe _that _great. Luckily for us though, we managed to knock out a bunch of those mongrels. They would be furious, but then again… so were we.

A sharp howl broke through the silence of the swamp. It was still a little ways off, but my shoulders tensed up enough that it was noticeable. The boy in front of me with the light brown hair and kind blue eyes smiled apprehensively at me. We were the same physical age, but he was much older than I. In all honesty I always found him sort of beautiful, but I never mustered up the courage to approach him… We've hardly ever had a chance to speak, and yet he protects me left and right. I smiled timidly back at him, a light blush warming my cheeks.

"I'll protect you." My blush deepened the moment his velvet words met my ears. I fell silent and all I could manage to do was nod my head, and fiddle with my fingers.

"Thanks Hojo." Sango said in my stead.

_Why are you so nice to me, Hojo? _I pondered to myself, it was times like this I wish I could read minds but contrary to popular belief those sorts of powers aren't given to vampires upon their turning.

I snuck a glance upward to my kind protector and to my utter mortification our eyes met. _Has he been looking at me all this time? _Before I could even compose myself enough smile through the embarrassment the van jerked to a stop. My body flung forward onto Hojo's lap. His hands immediately found my shoulders helping me to a standing position. There weren't any seats in the back, so we all were kind of scrambling around whenever we stopped abruptly.

Hojo kept a firm grip on my shoulders even after I had planted my feet firmly on the ground. My eyes scanned his face dubiously. _Why go through all this trouble? Why risk your life, Hojo? _I felt like a child being protected by an older sibling, it was almost… annoying. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it to some extent, but now I felt as if he was insinuating that I was useless. "I'm fine now, Hojo." I stammered. Almost instantly his hands retracted, and he was rubbing the back of his head in the bashfully way he always did.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He laughed.

I didn't comment because I didn't have time to. The Van was now teetering to the right. It was as if someone was on the side pushing with all their strength to knock us off the road. I looked through the cracked windshield when I caught a glimpse of something silver. _What is that?_ There would be no chance to investigate, not when they were now tumbling off the road.

There was a large splash, followed by the uneasy creak from the van. We were vertical, almost like we were recreating the Titanic. "What the FUCK was that?" Kenji shouted, climbing out of the driver's seat. We were all too prepared and composed to scream when the van started sinking into the dense waters. I knelt down to swipe my gun that had evaded me in the chaos. I aimed it to the door handle, shooting it off and signaling for Sango to climb up and open it fully.

Sango was the most agile out of the entire group, for she was the eldest. She was the most apt to this lifestyle. Soon the door had been pried open, and the moonlight illuminated the darkness. "Who's out there?" I heard Miroku shout precariously before he leapt out, followed by the rest of us. My skin tight leather glistened in the quant moonlight. I drew my other gun holding it defensively in front of me.

There was a flash of crimson and silver and my eyes widened apprehensively. Hojo was immediately at my side. I rolled my eyes discreetly, and stood as tall as I possibly could. "Show yourself, vermin!" I shouted, the volume in my voice surprising even myself.

My eyes scanned the area frantically. I had always been scared of the unknown. If only it would've faded with my age, but I suppose it just makes me that much more alert. We weren't looking upward, at least I wasn't. I had ruled it out; werewolves weren't much of tree climbers. Still once I noticed myself neglecting to exercise every possible scenario, I craned my head upward. Nothing but the canopy, a full moon and a star infested sky.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, terror in her voice. I turned to look around for the child in question. My eyes grew wide once I realized that the place where he stood was now vacant. Sango's frenetic cries for her brother cutting through the foreboding silence. A sharp cry in response to Sango's feverish calls one that most certainly belonged to Kohaku.

"You parasites got some _nerve _showing your faces in these marshes." A harsh disembodied voice snarled. A tilted my nose upward to catch a trace of the scent of the wolf the voice belonged to. The voice definitely rang a bell which indicated that it was a foe I faced once upon a time. I tried to think back in an attempt to match the voice to the opponent, but it was a feeble effort—especially when I was so distracted.

A wild gust of wind whipped through my hair, carrying dirt and tearing branches from the trees above. Soon enough a whirlwind was surrounding us, and I couldn't make out anything beyond the wild tornado that trapped us in. With all the gusts and debris I could hardly keep my eyes open, let alone stand up right.

An arm wrapped around my waist keeping me on my feet—or at least that's what I thought. While my mind assumed that it was Hojo that caught my hindrance and extended a hand in my rescue… In actuality it was the enemy, snatching me away from my allies. I figured that out when I heard the mixture of Sango and Hojo's voices hysterically calling my name. I held my hand out to their outstretched ones, but before I knew it my assailant and I were being pulled out of the massive cyclone. In that instant I couldn't breathe, and was being pelted left and right. I hadn't the strength to lash out, or even try to escape.

"Get your _filthy _hands off of me mutt!" I demanded, finally finding the ambition to thrash against his grip. Once completely away from the erratic wind, my nostrils filled with the scent of wolves and unease settled in the pit of my stomach. There was more than one and I was alone. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Hojo! Sango! Somebody! _My body was released only to be thrown into a brittle tree.

A sharp pain shot through my body before I doubled over. I composed myself in time to dodge a fist that would have struck me directly in the face, instead it hit the tree completely snapping it in two—of course it was already practically destroyed when I collided with it.

Luckily enough for me I only discarded one weapon in my moment of desperation. I clutched the steel with my finger on the trigger. My arm whipped around to aim at my kidnapper. "Back _up." _I spat venomously, blinking the dust out of my eyes. Once my chocolate orbs adjusted I could see the incredibly long silver hair, fine like silk. _So that's what I was seeing._ Lucky me, I'm not crazy. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why the werewolf clan had taken this sort of precaution, we were a real threat together… But alone; we were vulnerable.

I kept my hand steady and leveled on his forehead. Molten gold rested beneath a veil of silver, and I felt my dormant heart throb uncomfortably—like it had just been jumpstarted. I chalked it off to fear and furrowed my brows, taking a step forward. "Name yourself." I demanded, pressing the barrel between his eyes. He didn't seem at all fazed, and his composure was seriously starting to bug me. When he didn't answer immediately I jammed the gun harder against his skin.

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio, head of the clan you fucking _leeches _keep killing off. I ought to kill you where you stand as vengeance for my brethren, you would do the same…" He answered, a coldness plaguing his face and voice. "But you've no need for introductions. Everyone knows who _you_ are. You're the one they can't afford to lose." Inuyasha said, a spark of amusement now melting away the frigidness. My eyes regarded him precariously, and I tried to hide the frisson that shook the gun in my hand. The last thing I needed was to find myself get caught off guard. I raised my other hand to help steady the gun, but Inuyasha had struck my arm in a way that forced me to release the weapon. I let out a sharp yelp and turned on my heels to try and catch it before it clattered to the ground.

He was too quick for me, and before I knew it I was being pinned against another tree. "What do you want from me?" I asked after I had my fill of struggling. He obviously over powered me, so what was the point of it? I would probably just hurt myself more in the process.

"I want your eyes." He answered, coiling his fingers around my frail neck. The eyes in question narrowed at my attacker while my breathing was forcibly stopped. It wasn't uncomfortable since breathing isn't entirely necessary. "_Priestess._" He addressed in a condescending tone. My jaw clenched and I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat, which was nearly impossible when my windpipes were in the process of being crushed.

"Judging by the brutality of this particular clan, I suppose you will just rip them from the sockets. Am I right?" I rasped once his grip loosened. A bit of laughter fell from his lips and I scowled at his wretched temperament. _Stupid animal… I'll put you in a kennel!_

"Get off her!" Hojo's voice ordered. There wasn't much power to his tone. I could never find him intimidating, he was too kind. I turned my gaze away from Inuyasha to Hojo who was being restrained by Kagura a dainty, but powerful temptress with an affinity for wind manipulation. There was a blur of color and then Sango appeared, her face cut up and her arms bound behind her back. Then Kohaku, Miroku, Kenji and finally Rin appeared—all badly wounded and captured.

"You're not in a position to be shouting orders, pretty boy." The wolf that restrained Hojo jeered.

"You have a choice here, Priestess… Either witness your friends die, or allow me the use of your keen eyes." He said. His ultimatum caused my eyes to dart back to him. Disbelief swam in my chocolate saucers. Was this really happening? I was in a situation; my friends seized by the enemy their lives resting on my shoulders. There was no arguing that I would pick the latter, but would my comrades allow me to? _Not like they had any say in the matter… _

"Why are you even considering this Kagome?" Hojo gaped. There was terror in his eyes, but it wasn't for his own well being but for _mine._ What was I supposed to do? Say no and have my whole clan slaughtered, they would probably take me with them by force regardless of my decision. Closing my eyes tightly I let reality set in. From this day forward I would be a pawn to the werewolf clan.

--

AN: Slow chapter, I'm aware. But the next chapter it picks up.

Review, review, review.

I do stop posting if I don't get reviews. :]


	2. Chapter 2

--

I do not own Inuyasha stupid poopie.

--

My eyes have always been a _very _valuable asset for my clan. Since all our rivals as well as ourselves have been looking for shards of a very prominent and elusive jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It is said that back in the feudal era it was shattered by a priestess' sacred arrow while she was trying to protect it. In doing so the shards scattered all around the globe, and it has been virtually impossible to collect them all—that's where my eyes come in. In my previous life I was a priestess, a very powerful and well known one at that. My twin sister Kikyo and I were once the guardians of it. That is… we were up until our last gruesome battle in which it was stolen from our grasp, but we had both suffered fatal wounds and died in the process. I wasn't dead for long though, for I was resurrected by Sango who saw potential in me. Unfortunately though, my sister Kikyo was not able to rise along with me.

When the arrow that killed me hit my chest I was wearing the Shikon jewel around my neck in an order to prevent it from being stolen. The last thing I saw was a crow who had swooped down and grabbed the jewel with its clawed feet. After that I woke again with new eyes and a gift. I could sense exactly where the jewel was, and before questioning the situation I darted off with a new speed. My legs worked faster than they had before and it didn't take long to reach my destination.

To my utter astonishment I was sensing the jewel from inside the crow. With my new eyes I could see it glowing from inside the creature, and I reached back in to grab an arrow from the satchel on my back. I lined my sights up with the bird and released the quiver without thinking of the jewel within the bird's belly. Before I knew it a bright light engulfed the entire surrounding area. The bird burst to pieces until it was ultimately nothing, and when the brilliant light dulled I could see it—shards of the Shikon Jewel shooting off in multiple directions. _The priestess I mentioned earlier… Yeah that was me. I fucked up royally, I'm aware. _

Needless to say word spread and everyone was looking for the shards; humans, demons, vampires, werewolves the works. Throughout the years it became clear that this would not be a task easily accomplished. No it was exceedingly difficult. The shards were tiny and they could be anywhere, so unless you had a sense of where they could be you were out of luck. Because of this my clan has the most shards to this day, but it's not even near to being complete again. Either way though we're bound to collect all of them. I don't mean to sound overly confident; but with my unique gift it's only rational.

I suppose we couldn't hide my sight for long. The other clans were beginning to grow suspicious, and it appears we were investigated at some point. During the investigation the wolf clan probably deducted my talent was the cause of our accumulation of jewel shards, either that or we were extremely lucky, and it wasn't the latter.

Now I'm in this predicament because I couldn't be more discreet, but in my defense I didn't know I was being watched.

I sighed heavily; the rank stench of decomposition surrounded me, and it hadn't wavered for the entire month I had been there. I was in a cell in the basement of a mansion, the coordinates unknown to me as I was unconscious when I was brought here. I refuse the blood they offer me so I'm on the brink of starvation, I can hardly lift my limbs. I've been given baths, and when I mean given I mean literally. These wolves are smarter than they look, and they never let me out of my cage without my hands being bound behind my back. So they have their female pack members bathe me, and sometimes even _male. _

My body trembled at the thought of their hands on me. I felt disgusting even after being scrubbed all _too _thoroughly. Inuyasha had not bothered to grace me with his presence since he was currently in Tokyo meeting his brother Sesshomaru—or at least that's what I overheard the guards gossiping about. My ever trained ears learned quite a bit of my captor from the mouthy guards. One that he wasn't _entirely _a werewolf, he was mixed with a dog demon… So I guess the term _mutt _is all too fitting.

I brought my knees to my chest. My mind wandered to Hojo, Sango and the others. They must be so worried, but knowing them they were concealing the worry—and possibly more than half way done with my rescue plan. The loud clinking of something hard striking the metal ripped me away from my bouquet of happy memories. A snarl ripped through my throat, it was weak though even for me. I'm obviously not so intimidating when I'm malnourished. I gave up on my warning and looked up to see a russet wolf with piercing blue eyes. I knew him already; he had visited me many times before. I forced a smile on my face since he was the only person that was kind to me during my entire stay.

"Good morning, afternoon or is it night? I can't tell since I'm barricaded in this dungeon day in and day out." I greeted with my signature complaint. Koga chuckled lowly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He was a looker that much I was aware of in the dim lighting. His sun kissed skin, icy blue eyes, slick long black hair and muscular physique—not exactly hard on the eyes. Koga is second in command and he shares the same hate for Inuyasha as I do—which is probably why I like him so much.

"Afternoon." He greeted. "You know you really should drink something. If Inuyasha comes back and sees you're this frail he will mostly tear me a new one, or just get rid of you." Koga said, but I knew he was just trying to get me to dine on the human prisoner they had for me. Over the years my clan created a tea blend that substituted for human blood, and that's what I drink. It's not as good as mortal blood, but I've almost forgotten what it tastes like, and I would rather not be reminded. "We can harvest his blood and keep him alive if you would rather not kill him." He offered. That would be ideal, besides I was famished. Despite my reluctance I nodded. "Atta girl." He praised before turning away to go and do as he suggested.

I could tell when he returned because I could smell the fresh blood wafting through the air. I whimpered shamelessly, crawling towards the bars. _God that smells good… _It scared me that I was being so ravenous, but I shouldn't be surprised. Koga opened the cell and slid inside, closing the door behind him. There was a plasma bag in his hand and I could smell the blood through the plastic. My pupils dilated and I pushed myself to a stand and snatched it away from him. My fangs pierced the plastic easily, and soon the sweet nectar filled my mouth. I was no longer aware of Koga's presence, and I gorged on the small amount of blood until it was gone and even after that I licked the last traces. I didn't even stop to appreciate the taste.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good, Inuyasha will be back any second now. You will need your strength… I don't think he likes you very much." He said, there was almost a hint of concern in his voice. He must have realized I couldn't exactly handle myself when it came to Inuyasha—he was far too strong. Koga looked like he would say something more, but paused to perk his nose up and inhale. A scowl settled on his face before he stood abruptly and turned to the cell. "He's here." He indicated, but I knew that already—there was no way I could forget that scent. It was different from the others, it had a musk sort of scent and as much as I didn't want admit it, it wasn't as bad as the usual wet dog.

Before long there was the sound of footsteps coming down the narrow hall. I sighed and straightened myself up so I didn't look like such a ravenous beast in front of him. When he finally stood before my cell I brought my brows down and pulled my lips up over my teeth letting out a fierce growl. It didn't seem to do any good. There wasn't even a shimmer of fear in his eyes, let alone an acknowledgment that I had even made such a ferocious sound. I took a breath to calm myself while I took in his business like demeanor. His long silvery hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, I admired the way a few strands fell defiantly over his shoulders, and the way his bangs could never hide those brilliant miniature suns. The black suit he wore didn't look like something he particularly enjoyed, but it looked good on him—and the crimson tie was a nice touch.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Koga? I trust you've at least tortured her a bit first, we don't want her to get _too _comfortable." He said and it wasn't surprising that there wasn't a drop of sarcasm in his voice, which meant he was dead serious. I debated whether not to rebut, but Koga's growl kept me at bay—it wasn't meant for me but for Inuyasha. If I ever leave this place I will be sure to take him with me. Inuyasha turned his fiery gaze from Koga to myself as he looked me over harshly. I almost felt violated; like he was peeking in to my core. After a scrutinizing up and down stare he lifted his upper lip slightly in a grimace. "You look sloppy." He commented after a moment. My jaw dropped. _What the fuck did you expect? _

By then there was no calming me down, I was fuming and the only thing keeping me away from lashing out at him was the iron bars of my personal prison. My hands balled into tiny quivering fists before I approached him. He towered over me so I had to crane my head upward to glare into his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint." I said bitterly, while his eyes bore into mine.

"Spare me your sarcasm, wench." He spat, his eyes narrowing making him appear even more threatening. I was already on his bad side, and besides he needed me—so what could he really do to me? I was done playing the coy, docile prisoner. There was a desperate urge to dig my claws into his skin, bite him and or pummel him to the ground. It wouldn't be an easy task, but I would enjoy it immensely even if I happened to be the loser. "At least you don't smell as bad as you look, but if we're going to be together for the next two weeks or so I might need to get you suitable attire. It's humiliating enough walking the streets with a parasite, but when she's dressed so shamelessly." The moment his last words left his mouth I looked down at my body.

At first I had demanded to wear only my slayer's uniform, but then it had become a hassle since it kept getting _mysteriously _torn in places that would reveal far too much of my body… That's when Koga came in and lent me one of his oversized button-up shirts, and a pair of old ratty jeans. I harrumphed and poked out my bottom lip childishly. It was a habit of mine, and I never grew out of it. A flicker of amusement crossed Inuyasha's eyes, which surprised me—but it faded before I could full analyze it.

"If I let you out of your cell without restraints you will undoubtedly lash out at me… But constantly keeping an eye on you will be a hindrance, so I have men positioned around the perimeter of your clan's little nest. So you best stay by my side, woman." He warned his tongue sharp as a dagger and lethal as a black mamba. After a moment the realization sunk in. Of course they knew where camp was! They've been watching me… _I'm so stupid… Now I'll __**have **__to behave._ "Refrain from scratching my eyes out, would you?" He half-joked opening the cell and reaching into grab my by the crook of my arm. I let out a sharp gasp of pain and I could hear Koga's footsteps hurrying out behind me, as if reacting to my cry.

"I'm going too." Koga said firmly. I felt heart grow lighter at that instant. Maybe if Koga went I would be treated a bit better. Inuyasha stopped dragging me towards the door, but didn't turn around.

"No you're staying, as second in command who will keep those filthy wolves in line?" He asked, leaving no room for objections. _Filthy wolves, huh? Don't you have the same blood running through your veins, Inuyasha? _I remembered something I heard in passing right then; Inuyasha is so determined to collect the shards of the Shikon jewel for himself so that he can purge himself of the wolf side of him and become a full fledged demon, like his brother Sesshomaru. _What a selfish desire. Of all the things you could do with such a powerful stone, and you choose to use it for yourself. Pitiable, truly deplorable._

"Why don't _you _stay here, Inuyasha? I realize you must be exhausted after such a long trip, and you have to depart tonight—how ever will you manage all that with your _dirty_ blood? Besides isn't next week the night of the…" Before he had a chance to finish my arm was released and Inuyasha had left my side. I heard a loud crash and I turned find Inuyasha and Koga in the midst of a show of dominance. Koga's back pressed against one of the barred cells, Inuyasha hovering over him—his teeth bared and a vicious snarl tearing apart the silence. "New moon?" He finished.

"Treacherous wolf." Inuyasha growled, shoving him harder against the wall. I had a nerve to interfere but I still rather valued my life, and it didn't seem that Inuyasha would have any remorse for my death so I stayed put. It wasn't long before the guards came spilling in, separating the two. This must have happened frequently, because Inuyasha allowed himself to be pulled off and Koga went away willingly. "I can't wait till the day I can be rid of him." He muttered under his breath before straightening his suit. "Come now." Inuyasha instructed placing a hand at the small of my back and leading me out of the room. It was sort of baffling how he could go from blind rage to _this. _His touch sickened me but I allowed it since he wasn't dragging me by the arm.

We exited the dungeon and walked up a large staircase. At the top we nearly collided with a red haired woman, her eyes a brilliant jade tone. Inuyasha seemed relieved to see her, and she wasn't _too _thrilled. "Ayame, it's nice to see you." He greeted, a wide smile on his face—there was glint in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable. The girl Ayame nodded a salutation before pausing to see what it was that he wanted. "Would you mind helping me dress this hideous creature?" He asked, gesturing to me. I shot him a sideways glare before turning my eyes back to the woman. She didn't look amused.

"Why should I? She's the one who has been occupying all my Koga's time! He doesn't even visit me anymore." She whined childishly. _So I guess this is Koga's mate then. She's attractive enough._ Inuyasha must of shot her a chiding glare because she straightened up and nodded stiffly. She turned on her heels and started down the long corridor. Inuyasha had not strayed from my side and I was starting to wonder if he was going to stay for this.

We reached our destination and my fears were realized. He would be in the room while I was being dressed by a very eccentric wolf girl. After being stripped down to my bare essentials I tried desperately to shield my body from view, but Inuyasha had already seen just about everything there was to see. "Have you absolutely _no _shame, mutt?" I seethed, my cheeks about as red as Ayame's hair. Speaking of Ayame, she was taking awfully long… _She's probably doing it on purpose to mortify me… _Inuyasha didn't answer me at first he only slouched in his plush seat and eyed me with dull eyes.

"God I never thought vampires could be such utter _prudes… _You would think that after what? Centuries of being alive you would have had this experience once before. Besides, I'm not putting my hands on you, so it's alright isn't it? I mean if you would like…" He paused, a devilish glint in his amber eyes. I placed a guarded expression on my face before backing up. Inuyasha laughed hollowly before pushing himself to a stand. I backed into a wall like an imbecile, and was too surprised to react accordingly. He stalked towards me a mischievously, and I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"Stay back you mangy mutt. You probably have fleas!" I shouted which only received a roll of his eyes before he pinned me against the cream colored wall. "I'm serious… Stay back, I'm not as weak as you make me out to be." I warned. It wasn't having any effect, and I was currently pressed as close as possible against the wall. Inuyasha's hands rested to either side of me as he leaned in.

"You're actually quite… appealing, for a _bloodsucker _that is. Tell me would you mind terribly if," he began leaning in to whisper in my ear, "I shove my dick inside of you?" He asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice without seeing his face. My eyes widened and I stood there stiffly astounded by his amazing show of vulgarity. Before I could stop myself I had pressed my palms to his chest and shoved him away from my nearly bare form. "My, my, my… are you a virgin?" He asked through the smug smile that traced his lips. I covered my chest as best as I could while I tried to control the flush in my cheeks. I remained silent afraid of what he would say if I admitted it.

He wasn't wrong, he hit the nail on the head—which made me wonder how many times he was approached by virgins in his line of work. My sixteen years of mortal life I was a priestess, and I was very conservative and on top of that I had no male acquaintances. After my turning I had plenty of chances to have that experience but I refused every time the option presented itself. I bowed my head in shame, knowing he would laugh. I brought my head back up when I heard his overbearingly loud burst of laughter. "It's not funny!" I whined. "What's wrong with it? I'm not a whore, and I take pride in that fact… So laugh all you want, fleabag." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. Inuyasha was slowly composing himself, but it seemed like a painfully slow process for the one being laughed it.

"You're like… a thousand year old virgin. Now that's something you don't see every day." He said, wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye before letting out a contented sigh. "How do you _live?" _He asked once his laughing ceased. "I've heard of saving yourself for the perfect someone, but I think this is taking that a little _too _literal." And he was still making jokes at my expense. I was tempted to say I wasn't a virgin, but then I would be completely contradicting what I had previously said. _Oh Hojo… If I still have my innocence intact by the time I return it will be some miracle… _I said a mental prayer before focusing my eyes on him.

"I don't know. I suppose you can't miss what you've never had." I answered as honestly as I could. I couldn't very well say I was scared of it. What a childish fear to have and he would just make fun of me further if I said anything. The smirk reappeared on my molten eyed tormenter, and I looked desperately into the large walk in closet for Ayame who had yet to return. "Excuse me." I piped, and headed towards the closet. Before I reached the doorway I felt Inuyasha's fingers coil around my thin wrist. My heart sunk to my stomach as I felt my body being tugged back. I stumbled until I felt the back of my calves hit the foot of a bed. Soon enough I saw the blur of my world turning upside down and then Inuyasha form hovering over me. _This is __**not **__happening. _I shut my eyes tight and began to feel the tickle of his silky hair falling upon my skin.

"I would teach you a thing or two right now, but I'm afraid I might break you…" He said his voice low and dangerous. "You look so _fragile._" He murmured. I opened my eyes precariously, afraid of what he would do. When my eyes met his they were shining with crystalline amusement, and I almost felt sick to my stomach.

"Get off of me you _beast_." I shouted, struggling against his grip on my wrists. He didn't give an inch, and before long I could feel a hardness against my inner thigh. My heart throbbed again, just like it had back in the marsh. I squirmed beneath him and he tilting my head upward to cry out, and he took that as an opening. Before I could muster up a loud enough scream I felt his warm breath against my neck. A shiver traveled through my body, and when his lips grazed the sensitive flesh I felt myself almost react positively to his touch. "Please… Stop." I gasped, although I no longer struggled. Inuyasha lifted his head and I caught myself before I whimpered in protest. A boyish smile settled on his face, and I laid there motionless while I waited for him to say something.

"You're telling me to stop, but a thousand years of pent up sexual frustration is screaming for me to continue." He countered, his voice so seductive it almost pained me. "You have really never even been touched? Have you been kissed?" He asked, curiosity brimming in his eyes. Now he was just insulting me. So what I was a virgin, but how could I be so old and not even have had that experience? I furrowed my brows angrily. "Oh so you _have _been kissed." God he was so perceptive. "Then you wouldn't mind if I…" He trailed off, placing a finger below my lips and pushing my mouth open. My eyes squeezed shut as he grew closer, a taunting look in his eyes.

_**AHEM! **_

_Oh thank you God. _Ayame's entrance delayed the possible inevitable, but even if it only postponed it I would take it. Once Inuyasha pulled away from me he relocated to the abandoned arm chair, ready for a presentation. He didn't seem at all flustered by being caught; it was like he shook my hand. I guess that makes sense. _Mongrel… _

Ayame stepped forward, there was a fully packed suitcase at her feet, and a mound of fabric in her arms. "I took the liberty of packing for your trip. All the essentials… I figured the faster you're packed the faster you leave, and the faster my Koga is free of your seductive clutches." She said, and it sounded like she had been thinking about this for a while. I suppressed a laugh, but she saw through my cool mask and tossed me the bundle of clothes. Lucky for me it wasn't something too extravagant. A silk spaghetti strapped shirt with a plunging neckline, and some form fitting jeans. She was probably trying to make me comfortable for the journey, but then again she didn't seem like she had my best interests in mind. I slipped on the clothes quickly glad that I finally had something that covered my petite form from view.

"I do hope you packed more interesting ensembles than this one, Ayame. How dull…" Inuyasha complained giving me, or rather, my outfit a look of disapproval. After Ayame nodded feverishly Inuyasha nodded with her contented with that fact before picking up the suitcase. "Then we should get going." I stood there unsure of where it was we were going exactly.

"Ginta and Hakkaku prepared a car for you; they wanted to know if you needed one of them to drive." Ayame said before Inuyasha could reach me. He shook his head. I was really hoping that there would be at least a driver to keep the car ride on the innocent side… But then again… If he was driving then that meant he wouldn't be able to try anything funny. A relieved smile erupted onto her face as he led her out into the hall way.

"Don't look too relieved, we will be sharing a hotel room." Inuyasha said ominously. A grim expression forced the relieved one into a state dormancy. There really must be some sort of black cloud following me. I have to share a room with this man? _My only hope now is that there are two beds…_

--

AN: Chapter Two all wrapped up.

I already had this written up so I decided to post it. :]

NOW REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha, stinky-butt-poop-head.

--

A rested my head lazily back against the cushion that had been provided to me. Inuyasha and I had set out on our journey a little over three hours ago, and I still haven't a clue where it is we're headed. Every time I ask what our destination is my suave kidnapper tilts his head to me, his eyes shining with some emotion unknown to me and he says something like, 'are you really that anxious to be alone in a room with me?'

A light shiver washed over me and I rubbed my arms up and down accordingly. Inuyasha must have thought I was cold for shivering seemingly out of nowhere because he turned down the air conditioner. My eyes were heavy with boredom; he hadn't even the decency to turn the radio on so we weren't sitting in this ear splitting silence. I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since we left the mansion. From my peripheral I could see Inuyasha turned to glance at me before turning his attention on the road. _Jeez, he was SO talkative back there, and now he's gone mute. Should I risk it? _I turned to glance at his profile which looked to be in deep concentration.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" I asked exasperatedly, plopping my hands down in my lap. An irritated sigh fell from his lips and I immediately turned away from him unwilling to face his fiery gaze if he offered it to me.

"I'm sorry; my presence must have you on edge. Since you're attracted to me it must be hard on you." He said in a mock apologetic tone. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't flatter yourself." This invoked another amused chuckle, and it was getting hard to deny that I enjoyed the sound. It was so throaty, and rich. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to concentrate on anything else but him. It was hard and if he spoke it would be virtually impossible to keep myself from shooting a reply back. _I hate him._ The thing that frightened me was that his touch… It was actually, dare I say it… _Pleasant. _My thoughts slowly faltered from that of my clan and Hojo to _him. _I had to recall the lust filled look in his eyes as he hovered over me. The commanding way he pinned me against the mattress, and the way he could practically read my mind. _I didn't want him to stop. _That was a truth I preferred not to be found out. I took a drawn out heavy sigh before trying to push him from my mind.

It took a moment, but finally his face started to fade and morph into that of Hojo's. Once my nerves started to settle I could feel a hand creep onto my thigh. With a rough squeeze I was brought back to reality fully. My eyes darted to the driver's side to see a very smug looking Inuyasha. The car wasn't moving anymore, and I realized we had pulled into a side street that seemed vacant and unused. "Don't touch me!" I snapped, pushing his hand away from me. Inuyasha leaned back against the door, his body pivoted so he was facing me. He rolled his shoulder in a nonchalant manner that made my blood boil. _What do you have to gain from this?_

"I apologize; I could smell your arousal, and as a male—it riled me up." He explained. I guess that's why we've stopped before reaching the hotel. Blood rushed to my face and I turned away from him. If he saw me like this it would only fuel his fire, and that's the last thing I needed. "I pulled over because I realized how inconsiderate I've been. I really should have _eased _this sexual tension before we started our journey. How will we ever work with each other with such improper thoughts running through our heads?" His hand found my chin and he forcibly redirected my gaze.

"As riveting as this conversation is, I preferred the silence." I stammered, mentally slapping myself for the lack of conviction in my voice. His hand eased away from my face, leaving me there to stare at him willingly now. How could such a heinous beast be so radiant? My lips pressed against each other to form a tight line. His face was cool, no red fluctuations in his skin to indicate that he was bashful in the least—while my cheeks flared crimson. "I'm not letting you touch me. You may have my clan and myself hostage, but I'm not going to let myself be defiled by you, mangy mutt." I said once I composed myself enough. No emotion blemished his stoic exterior.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" He said through a lopsided grin. He must have seen something amusing that I didn't. "Besides who's to say that you refusing me isn't cause to give the order for my men to descend the hills and slaughter your little family. I suppose this falls under incompliance." He threatened, the smile disappeared and its place was a solemn frown. My heart plunged into my belly and I fought back the urge to leap from my side to his and beat some sense into him. My hands gripped the edges of the seat and I ducked my head. My body was trembling with pure undiluted fury. How could he toy with me like that?

"You wouldn't…" I ground out.

"No I wouldn't, but it would make you feel better about giving in. When you go home bathed in my scent you can tell them you did it for their sakes—you could leave out the part about you screaming my name over and over…" He trailed off, or I just stopped hearing him. There was a loud popping sound in my ears and I couldn't hear anything anymore, just the pulsation of my pulse. My eyes were wide with anger and my claws had punctured the leather seats without me noticing it. I was beginning to lose control. He was a pompous, arrogant, disrespectful miserable excuse for a… Half-breed.

"You disgust me." I seethed, straightening up in my seat. I turned to him with tears in my eyes he looked distorted behind my thin veil of hate. Still I could see his unchanged expression. He really wasn't afraid of me, and I don't blame him. I'm not the toughest member of my clan, only the most _valuable. _This stupid gift got me into this, and now I wanted nothing more to be rid of it, and to be useless to him.

"The vampire in you is disgusted, but the woman in you is not in the least." He countered bringing his hand to slide over the skin of my cheek. I growled viciously and tore out of my seat and onto him. I was so blinded by rage that I completely neglected the idea of my clan being slaughtered by this brute. My hands found his neck and I squeezed tightly. This time I could see a reaction. His eyes widened a fraction, probably at my gal more than anything else. He bared his teeth a growl rumbling through his chest. I couldn't very well back off now, what would he do if I did. Maybe if I killed him I could drive back before they miss him, and warn my clan. We could fight them off—_I know it. _

He brought his hands between my arms and roughly pried them apart, in the process freeing himself. I gasped and nearly fell back at the force. In fact if it weren't for him grabbing my arm I would have. He jerked me back to him only to push himself from the seat and throw me into the leather where he had sat only moments prior. Now his body hovered over my own again. It was different now, there wasn't an amused look in his eyes—only aggravation that I myself brought on. I beat my fists against his chest but he was quick to twist on of my hands behind my back until it pained me. I cried out arching my back slightly to ease the pressure, in the process my breasts touched his firm chest, but I don't think he cared.

"If I let you go are you going to behave like a civilized leech, or will I have to teach you some manners?" He asked, reaching one of his hands to the side of the seat and less than a second later I felt the seat plummet backwards. Now in a horizontal position Inuyasha's anger dulled into a feverish lust. "I should advise you that I'm stronger than your average wolf, thanks to the blood my father has given me, gracious man he was… So unless you have some reserved strength that I haven't seen yet, do _not _do that again lest I be forced to take action." He warned. Without thinking I nodded my head weakly. "Good girl." He praised, releasing my now sore arm. I sighed in relief to have the pain revoked, easing back into the chair forgetting the half demon above me.

The skinny strap of my shirt fell from my shoulder, and before I could fix it Inuyasha had pulled down the bra strap as well. I gasped in surprise and touched his chest with the one hand I could use. "Stop, I meant what I said before." I said firmly, my eyes betraying me.

"I won't give you what you want until you _say it._"

"I have told you what I wanted! Don't touch me!" I snapped and just like that he pushed himself away from me, allowing me to squirm out of the seat and in to my own. I was surprised but I didn't dare question him. He fixed his seat and started the car again, turning out of the desolate road and back onto the highway. I didn't ask where we were headed again. It wasn't worth it. I only crawled into the back seat curling into a ball while I attempted to sleep the rest of the way. He didn't protest and for that I was glad. He said one thing I hardly caught before I fell asleep.

"I'm a generous man, Kagome; I can give you what you want, or rather what you _need_. But you have to ask for it." I remember it because it surprised me. Not because of what he was saying, but because he used my name. He wasn't calling me vampire, leech, parasite or even bloodsucker. I almost responded but decided against it. I don't think I've ever called him his name either, not that I planned on doing so. I let my eyes closed and eventually darkness found me and I was being dragged into a hellish nightmare, one I had so many times before.

--

AN: So that's all you get for now.

I would have written more, but see I have about 700 hits on this story, and when I only get 7 reviews out of that 700 it makes me feel like my story isn't that good, and in turn I'm less inspired to write. I meant what I said. I will be working on another story and neglecting this one unless it gets reviews. I don't mean to be harsh but I write not only because I like it, but because I enjoy it when people give me feedback, and when they tell me they like my work.

Until next time.

Yours truly,

Soul's Requiem.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha ignoramus

--

_The trees swayed, bending in submission to the powerful wind that surrounded the great shrine. I was aware I wasn't in the real world because this shrine only exists in the dream realm, and the far into the past. This place… It was basically a pilgrimage to the past, one journey I wish I could avoid—but every time I close my eyes to fall into a restless slumber I end up here. In this would be empty lot. _

_I inhaled the artificial atmosphere while staring up at the star infested sky. The moon itself was the object of my attention, the stars only served as blemishes in my peripheral. My patience had grown in my long life, but still… Waiting for this dream to unfold was testing my trained endurance. I took a seat atop the ancient well that decorated the shrine. _

_After a moment the wind picked up, almost knocking me backwards into the well, I would have plummeted down if it weren't for my strong grip on the rim. My eyes settled on what would have been the horizon if it weren't for the blockage in front of me. The obstacle in my sights was one that I had encountered many times before. It was a boy no older than ten his face harboring the same features as myself. His raven hair cropped short and shimmering in the vanilla moonlight. Identical coffee hues resting beneath stern brows. His eyes were misty with unshed tears, and yet his features were arranged in a cool mask. He lacked emotion as he always did and I could hardly bear the sight of him. _

_I was overwhelmed with joy to see him alive, but I knew it was a façade, he wouldn't be there waiting for me in the waking world. He was gone. "Souta…" I breathed, pushing myself off the well. My legs carried me quickly until I stopped in front of him, my arms ensnaring him in a warm embrace, one that he neglected to return. For as long as I could remember my arms around him had been my only solace in this hellish reoccurring nightmare. His voice; the only thing that kept me from going completely mad. _

_I retracted enough to stare into his eyes. My hands found his face and I savored the feeling of his smooth skin beneath my fingertips. It was so surreal to see him and feel him again. Each dream brought this bittersweet moment and I knew it would be ending soon. _

"_Sister how could you let yourself become like them? The monsters who stalk the night and kill indiscriminately. The same species of beast that slaughtered my family. The one who cradled me to my grave… How can you continue living this way?" He asked, his eyes flickering from stoic to betrayal for a moment. I blinked away more forming tears at this accusation. Vampires had saved me, but they weren't the ones who single handedly destroyed my tiny village and my family with it. It was the demons, some arcane puppet master I have yet to identify. My clan learned this long ago and I'm still searching to no avail to find this mysterious fiend. I shook my head feebly trying to silently make him understand that I was not kin to the one who slaughtered him._

"_It's not the vampires that did this to you… It was a single mind controlling a large horde of demons. I would n-never…" I stammered, forfeiting to my tears as they spilled down my cold cheeks. "Believe me Souta, please." I pleaded, clutching the front of his black top. He inclined his head before brushing my hands away from him in disgust._

"_As you well know I cannot permit you to live. Creatures like you… Who don't age and feed on blood are unforgivable abominations, and they should be destroyed alongside their demon brethren." His cold voice carved a hole in my heart, one that would never heal completely. I backed away from his my head down as I heard him unsheathe his weapon. My body tensed in anticipation of the fatal blow, and I was happy to be handed my fate by my dearest brother—even if it was only in my dream. I could feel the wind from his blade against my neck and then sound of steel slicing through the earth. My brother let out a cry that broke my heart in two. My head whipped upwards to see a bloodied clawed hand sticking through his chest. The breath left my lungs and I couldn't regain it. My body rendered immobile and I couldn't find it in myself to react accordingly._

"_I'll kill anyone who raises a blade to my jewel detector." That voice! It's so familiar! Where have I heard it? My eyes drifted behind Souta to find a pair of amber hues staring back at me. He was triumphant, like he had done something to benefit myself. Before I could react his face shifted and morphed into one that I did not recognize. He was handsome in a way that didn't catch my attention. His eyes had yet to shift from Inuyasha's to this new man but when they did it was blood red which immediately sent a chill down my spine. The hair that fell over his shoulders was a deep black, his locks mangled and unruly. There was chalkiness to his complexion that almost indicated he was a vampire if it weren't for his scent. The circles under his eyes told me how scarce sleep was to him, but for some reason it looked like sleep was just a hindrance to him. "I'll find you, priestess…" He threatened his voice grim. _

_My brother fell into my arms and I held him close to my chest until he turned to ash and blew away like the early snow. Part of me wanted to chase after the scattered pieces but I knew that was impossible, plus I was still shocked beyond comparison—my dream for the first time… It was different._

--

Inuyasha's POV

--

We reached the hotel and my little blood sucking companion had yet to wake from her nap. My face contorted in a scowl before I killed the engine and got out of the car. I could very well give her some obnoxiously rude awakening, but I didn't. Instead I opened the door and carefully scooped her into my arms. To my surprise she didn't stir. Perhaps even with her sharpened senses she was still a heavy sleeper, how careless—who's to say I wouldn't do something improper to her sleeping body? _That wouldn't be any fun though… _I shrugged and used my back to close the door before I entered the hotel.

It was a quant place run by his brother, so the staff all knew him. There was no need for him to check in or check out, he had his usual room at the top floor. It was lush and extravagant because despite how much of an embarrassment I am to my brother he still wouldn't want anyone that shared his blood in an old run down place… For that I'm grateful, because I have _very _expensive taste. Not that I couldn't afford it, but not having the hassle of paying is just one less thing to worry about.

I carried the unconscious Kagome through the front revolving doors and into the lobby. A bubbly receptionist greeted me, and I recognized her immediately as a lower level demon. One that was no doubt contracted by Sesshomaru for the rest of her meager existence. It was inconsequential to me so I didn't dwell on it for too long. I passed her with but a passing nod and made my way to the elevator.

Entering the small congested box I maneuvered effortlessly, pressing the button labeled twenty. It lit up and the doors closed and I leaned against one of the four walls. My innards shot rose as if suspended in midair. I never much enjoyed the feeling of the little shuttle shooting upwards. I would've taken the elevator if it weren't for the woman slumbering in his arms. Why was I being so considerate? I'm not quite sure; perhaps this little leech is just better company when she's fast asleep.

I peered down at the immortal girl in my arms. Her head was tilted backwards slightly, her jaw slightly ajar in a sort of alluring manner. Her pupils moved erratically beneath her lids which insinuated that she was having one hell of a dream – I couldn't determine if it was good dream or a bad one though. Her brows pinched together and she let out an almost inaudible whimper and I had to stop myself from sweeping down and silencing it with my mouth. She would undoubtedly wake up and I would be at her wrath. A smug smile appeared on my face as I imagined how much fun I could have with her if she would just loosen up. I'm sure this deep rooted rivalry we have going would not be easily swayed. Hell I can't even look at her as anything other than an attractive bloodsucking adversary.

The elevator doors opened slowly and I didn't waste any time stepping out of small shuttle. I made it down the hall without bumping into anyone, which was lucky since I know walking with a woman in my arms would've seemed a bit suspicious. By the time I made it to the room Kagome was beginning to stir and I really didn't want her to wake up in my arms so I hurried and opened the door sliding inside.

It was lavished from top to bottom. I could see that even through the thick darkness that clung to the space around me. Despite my enhanced sight I still decided it would be easier with the lights on so I turned it on and escaped down the entryway to the bedroom. It was larger than usual suites. Two beds with a nightstand in between. She would be grateful for this, but it was no fun for me. I moved to the bed closest to the wall and attempted to lay her down but her tiny hand clasped onto my shirt. She was moaning a plea that I didn't understand—all I knew was I should stay I by her side… At least for a short while.

Her face knotted and I could see now that the dream was something that terrified her. I pulled back the covers and set her down gently, prying her hand away from me. It wasn't worth the scolding I would get, and honestly I was far too tired to deal with it. So I pulled the covers over her, and turned away only to feel her hand grip the back of my shirt. I gritted my teeth… Not out of annoyance but to keep hormones at bay. Here was a girl who clearly wanted me beside her, and probably only that—and my lower region would want a tad more than that much. I turned to look over my shoulder to her. She had her face buried in the pillow, as if she were trying to hide herself.

My chest expanded with a heavy breath before I took off the jacket she clung to. Once it was successfully off she pulled it to her chest and held onto it like it was the only thing keeping her alive. A frown tugged at my lips as I pondered just what could have happened to this girl to make her so petrified. I brushed my knuckles against her cheek my eyes softening uncharacteristically. Why show concern for her? She was the enemy, and the only reason she was still alive was because she was of some use to me.

I withdrew tearing my eyes away from her. "Inuyasha…" She said in one hoarse breath. She sounded so desperate and though I ordered my body to turn away it was compelled to satisfy her needs—to answer her cry. "Why?" She murmured, her brows knitting together. By then I turned and kneeled beside her. "Hojo…" That name… It was the name of one of her comrades. I found myself growing curious. _Who is he? What is their relationship? _

I grumbled under my breath before I stood up feeling suddenly heated. Making my way to my bed I unbuttoned the my shirt and shed it dropping it on the floor, along with my pants. I never liked sleeping in too many layers, Kagome would probably have something to say about it in the morning though. I huffed and slid into bed.

Kagome cried out for me at least three more times in the time frame of two hours and it took everything I had in me to keep from crawling next to her to soothe her. Since I couldn't rightly sleep I busied myself reading an old magazine that was not nearly as interesting as the whimpering vampire in the bed next to me. Her cries were so alluring, it made me wonder what she would sound like if they were cries induced by some other sensation. My mouth curved upwards unconsciously and I almost missed Kagome muttering something else in her sleep. It was a name _Souta _another male name. How many times has this woman been claimed? _That's right… No one has._

"Where are we?"

I turned fast enough to hurt my neck in the process. She was sitting up now, the straps of her shirt falling off her shoulders and she didn't bother to fix it. Her eyes were clouded with sleep, and she looked like a mixture of adorable and seductive. I ruffled my hair before pulling my eyes from her. "In a hotel, obviously." I muttered impatiently. She mumbled something under her breath and got out of bed. My eyes followed her as she blindly made her way to the bathroom. She looked to be in some sort of trance and I wouldn't put myself between her and her destination. That is until I heard the door click open. I was out of bed and to her faster than she could open it any further.

My hand crashed down on the door before and out of surprise she fell backwards with a yelp. I stared down at her breathlessly. There was a new hatred in her eyes, and I didn't know where it came from. Sure I've been a little less than hospitable to her in the past month, but she was alive and her clan was untouched. Unless that had changed she shouldn't have any additional animosity towards me. "Where did you think you were going?" I asked crouching down in front of her. It didn't surprise me when she shuffled backwards away from me.

"You killed him…" She ground out. Her position of submission quickly altering to one an offensive one. I scowled and mimicked her posture. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she was going to get.

"Killed whom? Be more specific, I've killed many." I growled.

"Souta Higurashi." She elaborated, her voice cracking before her defense fell. Her hands dropped to the floor and so slumped to her knees. "Although you probably didn't remember his name. He was a young boy from the Higurashi clan, my clan… Before I became what I am now." The anger evaporating from her voice until there was nothing left behind—only sorrow. I dropped my defensive position as well, unless she was feigning this sadness I wouldn't attack her. I attempted to remember the boy she spoke of but I kept drawing a blank. In all my time alive I had not come in contact with the Higurashi clan, so as far as I was concerned… I was innocent.

"I didn't kill him." I said earnestly. Her head shot upward and for some reason the tears that trailed down her face bothered me immensely.

"Don't lie to me! You've already got me here against my will…" She snapped, throwing herself at me until my back was flat against the ground. Her little fists pounded against my chest and I didn't bother to stop her, it didn't hurt me. "Just tell me." She begged, her forehead resting on my chest. I could smell fresh salt from the new tears she was shedding and I immediately grabbed hold of her shoulders, her flinch not going unnoticed. Her head lifted after a moment of my silence as she awaited my answer.

"I didn't touch the boy; his blood is not on my hands." I promised, though try as I might the doubt did not leave her eyes. Could I blame her? I haven't exactly treated her with the upmost respect, let alone with kindness – then there was the fact that we were bitter enemies, and that surely played a part in this animosity. "Now as much as I love this compromising position we have going here…" I began, letting my more devious nature slip through the cracks of my sympathy. My eyes alit with true amusement when she suppressed a smile through her tears. It was hidden quickly, but I had caught it.

"You're repulsive."

"You're attractive, but I'm not telling you that every second." I countered as she lifted her body off mine. A low growl almost slipped passed me as he hips brushed against mine. It surprised me a bit, considering I was usually a lot more… reserved.

"Mutt… Do you know a man with ivory skin, deep red eyes, and long mangled curly hair?" She asked once she was up. I followed her suit and stood a little ways away from her, just in case she decided to launch herself at me again. The description she gave me was rather vague, and hardly useful, but I tried to think back to anyone I had come across bearing such a profile. It didn't take me long to come up with someone who had matched it perfectly. "Well?" She asked, impatience apparent all over her face.

"It's Naraku, I think." It could have been any number of demons, or vampires or even werewolves – but for some reason his face took residence directly in front, blocking the rest from view. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing."

"No if it is Naraku it's not _nothing_." I said, taking a couple strides until I was directly in front of her. She eyed me viciously, waiting for me to back off but when my snarl proved otherwise she uncrossed her arms and let out the breath she had been holding.

"It was a dream, probably nothing. I have the dream all the time, just about every time I shut my eyes. It never changes… Except for today. It's the day my family was slaughtered, but I only see my brother. He tells me he knows of what I am and raises his blade to me. Usually I kill him… but it was different… This time it was _you." _She looked as if she had trouble saying this, and I had trouble hearing it. "At least it started off as you, then your face morphed and it was this _Naraku." _When she spoke his name I swear the room got colder. Her little fists balled up and shook with immense anger. "What do you know about him, Inuyasha?" She asked, using my name to make sure I knew the solemnest of the situation. I took a breath, it would not be easy recalling past events in this way, but if they were to work together maybe it would be best that there weren't any secrets shared between them.

--

AN:

So you're probably pissed at me that this was such a boring chapter

AND that this took forever

But I needed to do this for the story,

And I had NO internet for a while so I couldn't post

SORRY D:


End file.
